goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Kaye
Judy Kaye is an American actress. Biography Born in Phoenix, Arizona, Kaye studied at UCLA and made her Broadway debut in the role of Betty Rizzo in Grease. She gained recognition after succeeding Madeline Kahn as Lily Garland in On the Twentieth Century. She won a Tony Award for her role in The Phantom of the Opera. Though best known as a musical and concert performer, Kaye also appeared in such plays as The Man Who Came to Dinner and Souvenir; as well as reading the audiobook of Sue Grafton's Kinsey Millhone series. Singing Best known as a singer of stage musicals, Kaye was incredibly prolific, often appearing in several concerts a year. She made her musical debut in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and originated roles in On the Twentieth Century and Oh, Brother! as well as such characters as Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar and Julie Jordan in Carousel during her rise to fame. She played Teresa in a concert of the musical Magdalena. On numerous occasions she played Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street as well such larger than life characters as Carlotta in The Phantom of the Opera and Annie Oakley in Annie, Get Your Gun. Kaye appeared on a large number of musical studio albums including The Secret Garden, Babes in Arms and Fiddler on the Roof as well as the solo album Diva by Diva. She appeared in the original casts of Paradise Found (as Frau Matzner) and Anna Madrigal in Tales of the City. Stage You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (1968) *You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (contains solo lines) *Schroeder (solo) *My Blanket and Me (contains solo lines) *Queen Lucy (duet) *The Doctor is In (Dr. Lucy)(duet) *The Book Report (contains solo lines) *T-E-A-M *Glee Club Rehearsal (contains solo lines) *Little Known Facts (contains solo lines) *Happiness (contains solo lines) I Do! I Do! (1970) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *Something Has Happened (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *Flaming Agnes (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *What Is a Woman? (solo) *Someone Needs Me (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Grease (1972) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale Jesus Christ Superstar (1976) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (reprise)(duet) *I Don't Know How to Love Him (solo) *Peter's Denial (contains solo lines) *Could We Start Again Please? (contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (1979) Agnes (originated the role) *This Is The Day (duet) Mildred Plotka * Indian Maiden's Lament (duet) Lily Garland *Veronique (contains solo lines) *Never (contains solo lines) *This Is The Day (duet) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *Babette (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale Carousel (1980) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *If I Loved You (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *What's the Use of Wond'rin'? (solo) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981) *Songbook *East River Rhapsody *Talking Picture Show (contains solo lines) *Mister Destiny (solo) *Your Time Is Different to Mine (solo) *Pretty Face (contains solo lines) *Olympics '36 *I'm Gonna Take Her Home to Momma (contains solo lines) *The Girl in the Window (solo) *Victory *Songbook (Reprise) *Happy Hickory (Reprise) *A Storm in My Heart (contains solo lines) *The Pokenhatchit Public Protest Committee *Happy Hickory (first reprise) *Happy Hickory (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Accuse (duet) *I Found Love (contains solo lines) *Don't Play That Lovesong Any More (Reprise)(solo) *Climbin (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Oh, Brother! (1981)(originated the role) *How Do You Want Me? (solo) *How Do You Want Me?" (reprise)(solo) *What Do I Tell People This Time? (solo) *A Loud and Funny Song (contains solo lines) *The Chase *Oh, Brother! Eileen (1982) *In Erin's Isle (contains solo lines) *Life's a Game at Best (duet) *Finale A Stephen Sondheim Evening (1983) *Saturday Night *Another Hundred People (solo) *The House of Marcus Lycus *Being Alive (solo) *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (duet) *Old Friends Can-Can (1983) *Never Give Anything Away (solo) *Live and Let Live (solo) *Every Man is a Stupid Man (solo) *I Love Paris (contains solo lines) *Can-Can (contains solo lines) Sweethearts (1983) *Sweethearts (contains solo lines) *Mother Goose (duet) *The Angelus (contains solo lines) *First Act Finale *In the Convent They Never Taught Me That (contains solo lines) *The Cricket on the Hearth (duet) *The Ivy and the Oak (solo) *Finale Love (1984)(originated the role) *The Chart (contains xolo lines) *Harry Meets Ellen (contains solo lines) *Starlight/Lesbian (duet) *Paradise II/Election Stats (duet) *I Believe in Marriage (solo) *Love Theme/Somebody (duet) *The Test/Yes, Yes I Love You (duet) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Night Is (solo) *What a Life (duet) *Lady (duet) *If Harry Weren't Here (duet) *My Brown Paper Bag (contains solo lines) *Yes, Yes I Love You (reprise) *Do I Love Him? (duet) *Harry's Resolution (contains solo lines) *What About Love? (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1984) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Orpheus in the Underworld (1985) Side by Side by Sondheim (1985) Oh, Lady! Lady! (1985) *You Found Me and I Found You (duet) *Wheatless Days (duet) Leave It to Jane (1985) Sweet Adeline (1985) Windy City (1985) Berlin to Broadway with Kurt Weill (1986) No, No, Nanette (1986) She's a Good Fellow (1986) The City Chap (1986) Annie, Get Your Gun (1987) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Magdalena (1987) The Phantom of the Opera (1988) *Hannibal (contains solo lines) *Think of Me (contains solo lines) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna (contains solo lines) *Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh (contains solo lines) *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Don Juan Triumphant *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Trouble in Tahiti (1989) The Pajama Game (1989) Babes in Arms (1989) The Anastasia Game (1989) The Cat and the Fiddle (1990) The Merry Widow (1991) What About Luv? (1991) The Beggar's Opera (1992) Gay Divorce (1993) Follies (1995) On the Town (1996) Brigadoon (1996) Ragtime (1997) Carousel (2000) Gypsy (2001) Mamma Mia! (2001) Candide (2005) Zorbá (2006) Face the Music (2007) Paradise Found (2010) Bells Are Ringing (2010) Tales of the City (2011) Saving Aimee (2011) Nice Work If You Can Get It (2012)(originated the role) Song of Norway (2013) Six Wives (2013) Little Me (2014) *The Truth (contains solo lines) *Little Me (duet) *Finale Act II: Here's to Us (contains solo lines) Smiling the Boy Fell Dead (2014) *Sons of Greentree *If I Felt Any Younger Today (contains solo lines) *Small Town (contains solo lines) *Dear Old Dad (duet) *The A-B-C's of Success (Reprise) Guys and Dolls (2014) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Wicked (2016) *The Wizard and I (duet) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *Thank Goodness (contains solo lines) Albums Lola (1985) *Lola Montez's Mazurka (duet) *Mirrors and Shadows (contains solo lines) *Shuffle the Cards (duet) *A New Life (contains solo lines) *Staring (contains solo lines) *Hooked! (contains solo lines) *Palace Memories (contains solo lines) *Down Under (contains solo lines) *Many Happy Returns (contains solo lines) *Oranges from Seville (contains solo lines) *The Palace of Pleasure (solo) The Secret Garden (1988) *Wishful Thinking (duet) *I've Got a Secret (contains solo lines) *Traditions (solo) *How We Love Children (duet) Kismet (1989) *Not Since Nineveh (contains solo lines) *Rahadlakum (contains solo lines) Diva By Diva (1995) *The Hostess With The Mostes' On The Ball (solo) *A Cockeyed Optimist/My Favourite Things (solo) *Where Is The Warmth? (solo) *Here's That Rainy Day (solo) *Taking A Chance Of Love (solo) *What Makes Me Love Him?/Unexpected Song (solo) *Now (solo) *I Loved You Once In Silence (solo) *Here's To Your Illusions (solo) *What Does He Want Of Me? (solo) *Mr. Right (solo) *I Never Know When To Say When (solo) *A Parade In Town (solo) *Before The Parade Passes By (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (solo) *Don't Like Goodbyes (solo) On the Town (1995) *Carried Away (duet) *You Got Me (contains solo lines) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (1996) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) Drat! The Cat! (1997) *She's Roses (duet) *A Pox Upon the Traitor's Brow (contains solo lines) One Touch of Venus (2013) *Way Out West in Jersey (contains solo lines) *Doctor Crippen (contains solo lines) kayelucy.jpg|'Lucy Van Pelt' in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. kayerizzo.jpg|'Betty Rizzo' in Grease. kayegarland.jpg|'Lily Garland' in On the Twentieth Century. kayesaroyana.jpg|'Saroyana' in Oh, Brother! luvcast.jpg|'Ellen Manville' in Love. kayelovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. lola1985.jpg|Lola. kayeannie.jpg|'Annie Oakley' in Annie, Get Your Gun. kayecarlotta.jpg|'Carlotta Giudicelli' in The Phantom of the Opera. secretgardenstudio.jpg|The Secret Garden. Kismet1989.jpg|Kismet. divabydiva.jpg|'Diva by Diva.' Onthetown1995.jpg|On the Town. Fiddler1996.jpg|Fiddler on the Roof. dratcat1997.jpg|Drat! The Cat. kayewives.jpg|Six Wives. onetouchofvenus.jpg|One Touch of Venus. kayemorrible.jpg|'Madame Morrible' in Wicked